


一日假期

by FredericaQ



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 克御 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 樱花的季节，克哉想用谎言与御堂道歉
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 5





	一日假期

0

“呐，佐伯先生，您今天有什么打算呀。”身旁响起少年的甜腻声线，伴随着清晨的茫光，洒在眼皮上徒增一片肉红。我缓缓睁开眼睛，没有惊慌、没有讶然，一如平常那般，心如深绿色沼泽，粘稠得无法再有什么波澜。我推开枕在我手臂上的头，起身点起一根烟。少年一直很安静，又或者是我不想听那叽喳声响。  
烟几近燃尽，我才开口：“我只付了你一晚的钱，今天不需要你陪我。”  
“咳咳…咳……佐伯先生，您这样…太见外啦。”他还是用如以前那样欢快的声线向我靠近——尽管他受不了烟气而双眼发红，亦或咳嗽、头痛，可是无论再抱他多少次，我却再也回不去那一天了，与秋纪的第一个清晨——与他的第一次见面，一切噩梦的开始。  
重头开始会不会有不一样的结果？  
我一直希冀着，时光倒流，回到第一天，我惊慌地从床上醒来，看着身旁陌生的少年，慌忙逃走。  
我想要逃避的事情太多了。  
我很痛苦，他也很痛苦。  
走到窗边，将窗户紧闭，烟雾无处逃窜，缭绕在这狭小的房间里。不经意瞥向秋纪泫然而泣的表情、亦或者只是被烟雾熏得发红。  
“佐伯先生…我可以——”  
“不行。”这已是常态，我无动于衷，走向了浴室。这不过小事一桩，自己仿佛习惯于伤害别人，视别人于不顾而已。秋纪远比以前看起来乖巧，毕竟他已经完全踏入这一行业，客人形形色色，不服从，便意味着——谁知道呢。  
所追求过的绝对服从，不过是因为自身是寥寥尘埃中的一员，对天上云朵的向往，强烈的对比之下，以卑劣的手段想要将之化为雨，坠落土上，与自己一样肮脏成泥。  
如今不停地找来自己的同类，用尽手段折磨，除了满足自己的性欲外，心里已经荒芜一片。我希冀着眼前再度出现那一双凌厉的眼睛，嘴里不留余地地斥责我，我愿意跪倒在他的脚边亲吻他的鞋尖。  
“佐伯先生~！！”隔着浴室的门，回响着少年的声音。“今天是难得的休息日，和我一起去逛街吧！”  
闻言，我心里蹿出无名之火。来不及将花洒关闭，冲出门去，按住秋纪的肩膀大吼：“你怎么敢！”  
他惊恐的眼神和某种画面重合——那曾经是我享受的极乐，现在是我的地狱。  
“.…..”  
“.…..”  
因为今天是与他的一日休假。  
“抱歉……我…今天没空，你走吧。”一放手，秋纪逃也似地跑出房门。  
上天给我的惩罚之二就是狂躁。

1

“佐伯先生您来了。”来到疗养院，护士一眼就认出了我，“病人还在休息哦，您可以等他醒来再带他出去。”  
“好。”我轻轻拉开房门，看着躺在床上的人，苍白得几乎要与白色的被子、白色的床、白色的墙壁融为一体。这才惊觉病房过于空白，显得死寂。阳光不过只也透过树影洋洋洒洒照进病房，照在了窗台一角，再多些时候，就能照在脸上了吧，他会觉得暖洋洋的。我应该再在他身旁放一束艳丽的花。  
我走向床边，弓着腰凝视着这张平和的睡颜。嘴角并没有带笑，但眉头也没有皱着。  
凝视着这张睡颜，我觉得很平静，在他身边我有一种归宿感。我一直以来向往的，只是这样在他身旁而已。指尖不由自主地游走过去，却在将要触碰到鼻尖时停止了。这个距离很近，近到我可以感受到他鼻尖的温热。我很紧张，感觉我已经触碰到细微的汗毛，还好我及时住手，我并不想打扰他。  
“我……”好想你。  
算了。  
他很浅眠，自从失去意识后的每一个日夜都能听到啜泣，轻轻的一声脚步他也能惊跳后倒下。  
我拿出一个苹果，用小刀轻轻的削皮，切好后他也差不多可以醒来了吧。  
“你一直都在这吗？”他突然出声，我手上的动作惊得一滞。抬头向他看去，他还是安静地闭着双眼，可嘴角分明有些弧度，他已经醒了。  
三个月前，因为这句话，我才将他带去医院，之后转到疗养院修养。  
这好像不过就是大睡一场，再正常不过的问候。也确实如此，他每次醒来会有三句话依次出现。  
你在看着我吗？  
我睡了很久吧？  
你一直都在这吗？  
我其实不止一次想抛弃过他，他是我的枷锁。我不得不学习做饭，不得不学习简单的肌肉按摩，不得不推掉可以让我爬得更高的酒会邀请，宁愿一直守着MGN企划部部长的职位。可是离开他我会痛苦，胸口苦闷地发紧，坐在他曾经的位置上，似乎还能呼吸到他的气息，只差拿一个放大镜寻找柜子里文件之间夹杂的一根紫色发尖而得到慰藉。  
可一旦回到家，对他的思念又化为暴虐。辱骂、抽打、侵犯都不能让这具躯壳有一丝回应，夜晚任由恶梦滋生，黑暗才是自己的归宿，而自己从天堂拉向地狱的神明也化成了炼石。白日柔情不复存在，只是安慰自己的一片镜花水月。  
想杀了他，再了结自己。  
可能有5、6次吧，握住他纤细的脖颈，咬着牙用尽全身的力气掐着他，看他的脸涨红发紫，胡乱挣扎着，有时候腿会蹬在肚子上，很疼，但我也没有放手。很奇怪，我在和他一同窒息。  
他的双眼翻白，我也是，每次都是以我俩一同昏倒作为结束，带着残存的生命在第二天醒来，我也会发现我的脖子上也青紫一片，和他恰好对称，但我希望是他其实已经醒来，在半夜想要置我于死地，解放自己。  
他不应当对我如此没有戒备。可自己却卑鄙地享受着他对自己的信任，失去记忆的他像一片洁白的羽毛，柔软漂浮。他没有问自己的过去，也没有问我是谁，因为他知道我是佐伯克哉，他是谁。他总是不慌不忙地对我说：“会想起来的。”  
我想让他想起来，我想要赎罪。可是我又侥幸，他忘记了一切，我们可以重新来过。甚至再度成为恋人，正常的恋人，建立在欺骗与胆战心惊之中的余生。  
“怎么了？不说话…”他睁开双眼，眼底带着笑意向我看来。  
不要对我笑啊。  
“……你知道…”对于我过于久的沉默他没有询问，也不觉得异样——我经常无法接话，“睡美人是被吻醒的吗？”  
我习惯于听他的哀泣，他的尖叫和呻吟，或者只是呼吸和寂静。他的话语总是显得生疏，但又很温暖，我却受不住。  
如果在他恢复意识后记住一切，拿着一把刀将我杀死——解放彼此。  
“.…..知道。”  
“我不是公主，所以是因为尝到了你的眼泪，就醒了。”  
“诶？”我摸上眼角，但还没有来得及分辨泪水，就被残余的果汁刺痛眼睛，紧张地闭起眼睛。  
“哈哈哈……”他笑了。  
我贪婪地睁开另一只眼想要窥探他的笑脸，也跟着笑出了声音，很勉强，我不想笑的，但是他笑了，我也要跟着一起和他笑。  
“今天我可以出去逛一下哦，开心一点吧。”他吃力地抬起手，抚上了我的脸庞，“我们的第X次约会。”  
我一惊，覆上他的手腕，“约会？”  
“对啊。我们一定以前不止约会过一次吧，但是很遗憾，我记不得了，所以是第X次。”  
“我们……不是，你………不……”  
“嗯？”他歪着头显得有些疑惑，一直盯着我，就没有说话了。  
我一惊，担心被他看出什么端倪。但其实我知道，这是他的症状之一——迟钝。在他试图回忆与我的记忆时，他会思考很久。像遇到危险的两栖类，僵直着保持一个姿势，盯着我，窥视我，眼里只倒映出我一个影子，脑子却混沌得空白一片。  
有时候会久到我认为他再次失去意识。我不敢妄动，我也一直等着，以那三句话作为开头，自然得仿佛又睡了一晚。  
“我睡了很久吧？”他突然说道。  
恢复了。  
“嗯......我帮你整理一下，带你出去吧。”我走上前为他解开睡衣，为他换上衬衫。  
“你好香。”他凑过来，嗅着我的发根，“有柠檬的味道。”  
我动作一滞，想侧头看他，嘴唇却贴在了他的下颚角上。  
“哈哈哈，好痒……”他蹭了蹭我的头发，将双手搭在了我的肩膀上，轻轻摩挲我的肩头。他轻飘飘却坚硬的指节划过我，好细，也很痒。但我知道这是他的全力，长期的监禁，他的肌肉萎缩得厉害，需要长期的康复训练后才能恢复至“正常”水平——比如自己刷牙、走路之类。他现在还能动，也是奇迹之一。  
“过来一点，我想抱着你。”  
“.……”我靠得更近，回拥着他。拥他入怀就如抱着美丽的易碎品，因为被我摔坏过，所以他才摇摇欲坠。  
我贪婪地汲取他的气息，舍去了他浓郁的香水，他原本的模样就在我的怀中，同样汲取着我的气息。  
我其实可以更早一点醒悟，更早一点向他道歉，更早一点明白自己的心意。可是过于自大，掌控了全世界同时也摧毁了全世界。可是自己天生就是一个混蛋，尽管被我弄到他失去意识，却更加地暴怒，加倍地侮辱他。他醒来，是一个开关，很高兴他睡了很久，并且好梦之前的事全都不记得了。  
“御堂…孝典…孝典……”我难以自抑地呼唤他的名字，很想哭。我的心沉在胃里，消化着我的血骨，最终融入到我的下体，隂莖肿胀着想要冲破裤子，戳刺着床单。  
不要…现在不要这样……我想脱身，此时此刻的我太不堪了，不能再侵犯他了。  
自从他醒来后，我却对他再也硬不起来。  
无论是洗澡、按摩、穿衣，我没有半点兴趣。  
他总是会带着那闪着光芒和纯净的眼眸看着我，被我弄痒了会笑，喜欢在我探病时念书给我听，入睡前一定要我在身旁，每天都是。  
他太过于纯净，这是被我拉下地狱以后的重生。  
我躲闪着他的触碰，但我不想要离开他的身侧。  
再多摸摸我。  
理智在远去，我不想控制他，因为我永远会沉浸在名为御堂孝典的深渊里无法自拔，直至溺亡。  
我大口喘着气，抱着他的力度也渐渐失控，只是拥抱着他而已…..只是他也这样回拥我而已。  
“啊…疼……”  
如警钟，我猛地撤回身子，差点向后倒去。又上前，急忙查看是伤着哪里了。  
“对不起。”很懊恼，对自己的无耻感到羞愧。  
“吻我。”  
“嗯？”  
“吻我。”他凑近我，手握住我的衣领。他的力量断然是不能让我趴在床边，可是我却在他的牵引下，渐渐靠近他。我才领悟，他才是手握锁链的那一个，我只能惟命是从，为他做任何事。  
我能看到他的喉结滚动，锁骨在被我打开的衣领间若隐若现，甚至他胸前的一点，还有平坦的小腹——下身更加胀痛，我急忙闭上双眼凑近，却不想亲在了他的鼻子上。  
他嗤笑了一声。  
我也觉得难堪，顺势亲上了他的脸，坐在他身边。他点点我的嘴唇，向我靠近，直至我们双唇重叠。  
我们的气息交汇着，纵然我再熟悉不过，却也从来都不满足，总是想要渴求着更多。  
他的舌尖描绘着我的唇沿，而后进入我的口腔。而我却突然不知道如何是好，在他的逗弄下无动于衷，纵然我的肌肤随着他节奏在颤抖。  
“怎么了…”他不满于我的僵硬，眉头一皱，细长的双眼微眯。这样骄傲的神情和那时如出一辙。  
莫非时光已经倒流。我查看着他的脸，他也同样看着我。不再是无机质的玻璃珠，里面跳跃着我的光芒。对我是飞蛾扑火般的存在，让我可以忘记他手腕上褐色的伤痕，胸上翻出的粉色皮肉。  
这是真的吗？我的手掌毫无预警地覆上他的脸，想将他的脸印在手心。却不想，在手心感受到一团热气后，他温热的舌在手心滑动，描绘出情动的信号。  
我滑动着手掌，他的舌尖从手心也跟着滑到指尖，直至中指和无名指夹住软舌，我也靠近，舌尖相抵，将他推回口内，慢慢加深这个吻。  
没有激烈的喘息，只是他对我的探索。或许我已经摸清他口腔内的敏感带，之于他，确是未知。他在探索着，查看着我的反应，主导权已经完全交给他，却依然温柔地对待我。  
真是绅士的作风……女孩子喜欢的吻法，稍微有点嫉妒被他吻过的女孩子，早早地就获得了他的温柔。  
“很辛苦吧。”他停下动作，手覆上了我肿胀的部位，嗤笑道：“我还以为你是很会玩的类型，没想到只是虚有其表。”  
“呃…”被他嘲笑了吻技，也无法辩驳。方才确实，什么都没做。  
“你害羞了吗？…真可爱……以前我们没有做过吗？”  
我这才反应过来，按住他滑动的手，“不…不是这样……我们…”  
我不能在这里抱他。  
现在不能，绝对。  
“适可而止吧。”我推开他，站起身。我感受到他在背后打量我的眼神，逃去了卫生间。  
急急地打开皮带的扣子，快速地撸动着自己。想象着将他压在床上，而他主动分开双腿，努力接纳自己。睫下闪动着泪光，脸上带着对我宠溺的微笑，揉乱我的头发，说道：“佐伯克哉，我原谅你……我…爱——”  
幻想随着高潮打断，我看着手心里的白浊，几乎要哭出声。  
对不起。

2

我沉默着走到他的床边，拿出折叠轮椅，为他铺好毯子。  
他没有过多询问，只是默默看着我做这一切。我感到前所未有的紧促，因为这是他第一次获准可以出院一天，第一次“约会”，属于我们的一日休假。  
如何将他抱起，如何放在轮椅上这一系列标准动作在长时的操作中早已熟练，他比以往稍微重了一些，但还是太轻了。  
其实有时候抱着他会想，是不是他已经分裂成了两个人，一个知道真相出走了，一个留在我的身边。眼前的景象看起来依然那么祥和，但我依然希望着知道真相的他回来，这对他太不公平。  
走出疗养院，两三片樱花花瓣落在他的腿上和肩上，正要伸手为他拂去，却被抢先一步。  
他细长的指尖捻着花瓣，放在鼻尖之上轻嗅，风却不合时宜地卷走它，带来春天的气味。  
“樱花开了呢……”他突然抬头，我赶紧避开他的眼睛，也抬头注视着某一处，后退了一些，若是他想看看这湛蓝天空，而我的下巴不合时宜地出现在视线之中不好。  
“你带我去公园吧，很久没去了。”  
很久是多久？是他住院这段日子，还是加上之前？也许是我过于紧张，我觉得他察觉到了什么。  
“好。”我只能答应，沉默地推着他，只有行人匆匆的脚步和车轱辘的沙沙作响。  
“我之前是不是对你太过严厉了？”  
“嗯？”没预料他突然搭话，我措手不及，“我是您的下属，对我严厉是应该的。”  
“哈哈哈，真客套啊……你作为我的下属，对你出手我才是不应该呢。”  
当初他所要求的招待确实是带着那层含义，可是我该说什么呢。  
“不……我们…不是那种关系。”  
“喔？”他没有再说话了。  
他苏醒有三月，每天都能看见我。这样的情谊，说是普通关系无论是谁都会怀疑吧。但“恋人”只是我一厢情愿的奢求而已，我不能骗他。  
“狂热的追求者”这样的定义更加适合我。  
似乎是为了验证这一点，我冒险绕了点路带他到了MGN大楼下，指着高楼层说：“这是您工作的地方。”  
“我是MGN的企划开发部部长，这点小事我还是知道的。”  
！  
我抓紧了轮椅，想将他快速带离这里。他竟然记得这里…我有些后悔没有看他的病情记录，缺席了医生的问询。既然如此…那我呢？我在他记忆里是怎样的角色呢？是懦弱的我？还是顶撞他的我？还是……  
想问他。

“您与他相处时尽量避开关于‘创伤’的话题，只能诱导他想起以前一些记忆，强行让他回忆可能有再次失忆风险。”

没有告诉任何人真相，作为他创伤的源泉，我隐瞒一切，继续呆在他的身边。一面唾弃着自己，一面又不顾他的风险，询问自己。  
“那…我呢？”  
“你是佐伯克哉，菊池八课的营销员，怎么了，突然问这个？”  
不敢了，就这样吧。我还在八课，依然是他眼里那个佐伯克哉。我不能再失去他，如果能以此为契机与他重新开始……  
我走到他面前，向他鞠了一躬：“御堂先生，在第一次见到您时就深深地爱慕着您，但是我却做了很多伤害您的事，失忆我有重大责任……”  
之后我又说了什么，我也渐渐模糊。好像说了监禁，又好像没有说…现在坐在本属于他的部长之位之类的卑鄙事情我不知道是否坦白。心情过于高涨，似乎并不是道歉，而是长久以来个人心情的一种宣泄。  
种种的付出没有回报，整日面对一个躯壳，我的心灵也再也承受不起波澜。  
付出？  
哈，我从来没有付出，只是再而三的施暴、侵犯、凌辱，强势地打开他的身体，摧毁他的心的我，真是辛苦了。  
我又有什么资格再次将他当做我的宣泄处呢？是被他对我从未有的柔和让我得寸进尺？还是内心深处又想再次伤害他？  
他为什么想不起来？我为什么要让他想起来？  
要么是支离破碎梦幻的谎言，要么是残忍黑暗赎罪的真相  
可是我真的好爱好爱他…不想欺骗他，却又贪恋他抱着我的温暖。我不能明白为什么当初我会做下傻事，非要头破血流才知道自己的心意。  
不知何时我已经跪下，在他脚边掩面抽泣。路过的行人匆匆，瞥一眼的时间都没有，比起残疾人和精神病的戏码，明显是初春的樱花更具有吸引力。  
不能让他在MGN楼下丢脸，“无论您接受与否…我……”，起身，却再次看到他面带微笑地看着我，那窥探的眼神，不知何时他再度打开了自己的防御开关，静静地听我讲述他不记得的故事。  
他听到哪里的时候变成这样的呢？任由泪水模糊我的双眼，我再一次自私地向他宣泄了自己，将他带离了MGN，去了樱花公园。

3

路途仿佛踏在处刑场的路上，由于樱花会带来不好的回忆，我一直避免接触这华美的粉色花朵。找了一处人员少的平地，我在轮椅旁席地而坐。  
微风吹拂，不时有花瓣飘落，目及之处多是相爱的人互相依偎，家人、朋友、恋人…还有例外，上司和下属。  
侧着头，微仰着他的笑脸。一直是这幅表情呢……什么事让他这么开心？樱花和他真的很配，淡粉色的花瓣萦绕在他身边，还有恬淡的香味，世界因为有他的光芒而更加明亮。我觉得晕乎乎的，眯着眼睛，视野更小了，只有他俊美的脸，也不由得跟着他一起扬起嘴角，觉得我们可以在这里生活一万年，成为两位守护樱花树，老得不行的老爷爷。  
“你在看着我吗？”他醒了，低头看着我，逆光的脸庞衬得他眼里的星河更加明亮。  
“不然呢？”我回应他的笑意。他笑意更加，伸出手，手指在我的发间柔和地穿梭。  
“把我抱下来吧，我想和你坐在一起。”  
“可是地上都是土。”  
“没关系，反正最后都是你来洗。”  
也对。我笑笑，俯身将御堂放在地上。刚一坐下，御堂就靠在我的肩上，手拉着我的食指。  
“我们一定很相爱，失忆让你很困扰吧。”  
“.…..我们不是那样的关系。”我确实爱您，但是我不希望您也爱我。  
“很奇怪，醒来后我谁都不认识，我只记得你，菊池八课的佐伯克哉，还有我是MGN企划部部长御堂孝典。”他转过头，下巴放在我的肩上，距离很近，鼻尖都即将要接触在一起，“只记得我们两个，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“.…..”不奇怪，因为你对我的仇恨已经入骨，所以才不会遗忘。  
“我还有一种感觉……我的失忆，和你有关。”  
果然敏锐如他，他确实察觉到了什么。  
“不过无论怎样，这几个月你为我做所的一切我都看在眼里…还有你的触碰对我……”说到这，他脸微微泛红，嘴唇也湿润起来，“都告诉我，我们的关系并不普通。”  
如果我说，现在您因为我失业而我坐在你的位置上，曾经我们不普通的关系是指“主人”和“奴隶”，这样您还会爱我吗？  
找回了人格固然令我的人生大有改变，然而这残缺的“我”却不知道“爱”为何物，尝到爱情的甜美之前，却首当其冲感受到了暴虐的快感和毁灭，最终得来了悔不当初，这样的我也能在一切之后获得他的爱意吗？  
“这段时间的治疗，我其实也想起来了一些事情。比如我是个严厉的上司，完美主义——我确实凭借着自己的能力，在你们开来有些目中无人…但其实更多的是，我在以我的标准要求着你们……”  
“但是现在看来不知道为什么…我从前追求的‘顶尖’、世人评判的标准……现在看起来，不是那样的重要了，生命之外还有更重要的东西…很奇怪吧，失忆以后，反而很多都想开了。”  
是因为我…颠覆了你的人生。  
良久他没有说话，突然却羞红着脸转头，看着地上的花瓣。  
我才意识到我的心是多么的炙热，体现在了我的眼中，看向他也是那么炙热。  
“我想想起你的一切…但是我总会失败……那样突然失去意识，又若无其事的继续说话很奇怪吧。”  
“不…是我不该勉强您。”  
“很抱歉…克哉，我可以这样叫你吧。”  
“嗯…”我捏紧了拳头，全身紧绷，几乎要窒息。眼里、耳里、鼻腔里都充盈着他的全部。我在他的泥沼里陷得更深，周身黏糊糊地全是他的一切，温暖，柔软——  
“这样说虽然很自私，但是…请继续这样照顾我吧，”他再次转头，迎上我的视线，眼里带着一些不安与热烈，“请和我交往吧。”  
我这才意识到，从开始就隐瞒一切的我想要的答案——在欺骗中让爱意继续生存。  
可是这对他不公——我不能让他在无知中对我越陷越深。由谎言开始的治疗不可能有效…明天试试能不能安排出院吧。  
“好……”我同意的声音在在突然刮过的大风中淹没，在众人的惊呼声中，席卷大片的樱花，缭乱地遮挡住我们的视线，带走一切属于春日的前真相，只留下沐浴在花海中的彼此。虽然微不可闻，但一直倾听着我的他一定听见了，他向我扑过来抱住了我，指尖穿插着花瓣，揉碎在衣服上，接吻时也咬碎了唇上的樱花，几乎无味却又些许微酸的汁液在彼此的口腔蔓延。  
这是一个从春日开始的谎言。


End file.
